The Untitled
by Chibi Chidori
Summary: An artist of 21st century dreams something he can't remember, and when he paints a picture, his heart can only cry out. He doesn't know what to title it, until his inspiration comes to life, literally. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

The Untitled.

Summary: An artist of 21st century dreams something he can't remember, and when he paints a picture, his heart can only cry out. He doesn't know what to title it, until his inspiration comes to life, literally.

Pairing: (Main) Sasuke x Naruto; (Side) One-sided Sakura x Sasuke, One Sided Gaara x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka.

Warnings: Not for the weak of heart, those against homosexuality, and those who dislike curses. I ensure you there will be a lot of cursing. O.o

**The Untitled: Prologue**

**-0-**

**T**hunder crashed during the night, and a man woke up, cold beads of sweat sprayed on his body. Harsh pants of breath escaped his lips and he clenched his eyes closed, his hands roaming through his hair.

"What was that dream about?"

Something was nagging him, and it was at the tip of his tongue, but he never remembered it.

And it irritated him to no end.

He kept thinking about the dream that he just had, about the darkness that surrounded him…But he could come up with nothing. He gritted his teeth, and threw his pillow at the wall in frustration, resisting the urge to yell and shout.

Thunder crashed again, shortly followed by lightning, and the man shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "What a bad storm."

Then, he saw it.

There, in the storm, was a lone bird, flapping its wings and fighting the obstacles of hail and rain. Lightning kept flashing, thunder kept roaring, and still, it was fighting against all odds. Lightning flashed once more, and he saw the bird engulfed in light, as if were a spotlight for the bird and bird alone.

And that's when he thought of it. He sat up from the bed and went towards his canvas, retrieving the brush from its place, and gathering all his painting material. With soft, expert strokes, he started outlining his figure, and on a separate piece of paper writes what he needs to draw. He, however, had no idea that the 5 letter word would bring him so much trouble in the future.

'Angel'.

**-0-**

**Chibi Chidori's Nonsense: **  
Ahahaha...I know what you're all thinking. "Eh, you have like 1343098342084304 million stories you haven't finished, and you're starting ANOTHER new one?" I have a really nice idea for this one, so yeah. I gotta get these things done before I lose my own inspiration. And besides, I got this while I was painting, so yeah. Bite me, rawr :D


	2. Chapter 1

The Untitled.

Summary: An artist of 21st century dreams something he can't remember, and when he paints a picture, his heart can only cry out. He doesn't know what to title it, until his inspiration comes to life, literally.

Pairing: (Main) Sasuke x Naruto; (Side) One-sided Sakura x Sasuke, One Sided Gaara x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka.

Warnings: Not for the weak of heart, those against homosexuality, and those who dislike curses. I ensure you there will be a lot of cursing. O.o

-0-

**The Untitled:** Chapter 1

**T**he man sighed, using the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his brow.

Three days.

It had been three days since he had begun to paint the image that portrayed his feelings from the forgotten dream, and it wasn't fully complete yet.

The man had looked at the half completed drawing with his brows drawn together, as if thinking. The painting was of a person-an angel-with the most brilliant blue eyes and deliciously gold hair, as gold as the fresh cream from the crops during the fall. The angel was smiling, the edges of his eyes crinkled with amusement, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The blue eyes were a shade duller then they were supposed to be, and instead of joy filling up the eyes, it was another emotion...

Loneliness.

The angel, no matter how real his smile looked, was truly lonely inside. And how nobody could see this had saddened the being. Sad that this artist couldn't see it.

The artist sighed, and began to gather his paint materials, being done for the day. He looked back at the painting, and grumbled in annoyance. In the span of three days, he was only able to complete the face of the angel, with the added details of the clouds in the background. It never took him this long to finish a piece, and it annoyed him to no end...

But the result pleased him. The man felt himself smile as he looked upon the lonely angelic face once again. Never had he created such a wonderful masterpiece, with the details as fine as they were on this painting.

It was truly satisfying and refreshing.

_Ding Dong_

The shrill sound of the doorbell startled the man out of the thoughts, and he sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Coming" he muttered, his voice like smooth silk, rumbling echoes throughout the room.

He closed the door behind him as he exited his bedroom and headed down the stairs, the soft 'thunk' of his footsteps giving off a gentle beat in the empty house.

_Ding Dong_ _Ding Dong_

The man 'tsked' as the doorbell kept interrupting the silence of the house, and he mentally reminded himself to change his doorbell. Maybe a knocker would suffice, it was much quieter.

"_Master Uchiha_!"

Instead of a doorbell, a voice had interrupted the quiet that had filled the house momentarily, and finally, the said man raised his arm and turned the knob to get a face full of sun, and to greet a man before him.

"Asuma, I told you not to smoke, you're going to kill me with second-hand smoke. And don't call me Master Uchiha, I'm too young."

"Aw, but then I can't tease you anymore, Sasuke." The guest, Asuma, stalked around the living room, snuffing out his cigarette, before settling himself comfortably onto one of the couches occupying the living room. "So, got any new material you want me to critique?"

Sasuke avoided eyes with the man, biting his lip, with millions of thoughts running through his mind all at once.

'_Should I tell him?_'

He was unsure, and his mentor wasn't even here yet. But maybe, if Asuma voiced his opinion on his drawing, he'd be able to remember his dream.

"Sure, but it's not done yet."

At this, the man's cool charcoal eyes bore into obsidian ones. "How long since you've started?"

"Three days."

"How many hours per day?" Sasuke drew a breath, getting annoyed at the many questions he was being bombarded with. "About seven to fourteen hours a day."

"What did you get done so far?" At this, Sasuke clenched his fist. Didn't this man ever stop asking questions? Maybe he can just kick him out. After all, it's better having one man instead of two. With a glance at the clock, which read, '2, o'clock', he replied, "Just the face and the background clou-"

"_WHAT_?!"

Suddenly, arms seized him and he found Asuma's eyes boring into his own as their foreheads touched.

"You don't seem to have a fever, and you act like the real Sasuke...Is the face good?"

With this, Sasuke pulled away, scowling before he smirked. "See for yourself, you have to give your criticism on my work after all."

Asuma followed Sasuke to his study where a canvas was near the window, catching all the light the sun could give in that little room. He marched up to the canvas, holding in his breath as he came to stand in front of it.

'It has to be remarkable if it took Sasuke this long and he's _still _not even finished with it." Asuma thought.

Sasuke merely stood near the door as he watched the shifting expressions on his friend's face. It was amusing, really.

At first, the brows arched widely, Asuma's mouth hanging open and his cigarette teetering on the edge of his lips, threatening to fall. However, they morphed again into something akin to admiration as Sasuke watched the man run his hands over the painting, the once arching brows now scrunched up into a look of concentration. Sasuke took the idea of changing expressions and put it away at the back of his mind, saving it for another art inspiration once he was done with this one.

"I like it."

Startled out of his thoughts, Sasuke turned his attention back to Asuma, who was still concentrating on the painting.

"It's very realistic and the details are smooth. The angles of the shadowing are spectacular, and the shading puts a touch of reality to it that it seems as if you're there. The background itself is amazing, complimenting on what you have completed so far..."

"But?" Asked Sasuke, knowing something was going to follow.

Asuma turned back to him, his eyes slowly turning away from the remarkable painting.

"_Why are his eyes so sad?_"

Sasuke blinked for a moment, unsure if he heard correctly and walked over to the unfinished painting. Indeed, even though the angel was smilling, it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was as if it was a bitter smile.

_A smile scorning the bitter world_.

**-0-**

**S**asuke sat in his room, his cup of cold coffee sitting on the table. Asuma had left some time ago, and yet, Sasuke couldn't get those words out of his mind.

"_Why are his eyes so sad?_"

Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them only to meet with the sad eyes of the angel before him.

"_Why are his eyes so sad?_"

Sasuke stood up and looked out the window, not concentrating on anything in particular, since it was so dark outside. He watched the city lights dance in his vision, before thinking back to those haunting words. In all honesty, Asuma's words struck a nerve in him. He hadn't meant to draw such sorrowful eyes, but his hand had guided itself. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he brought the brush against the canvas. But the fact was that even though the angel's eyes were sad, the picture was...

"Complete."

He imagined the angel with anything other than sad eyes and it felt empty, not completely whole for the purpose of the picture. Yet, the sullet eyes struck such a harsh cord in his heart...

He didn't want this angel to be sad.

He didn't want this angel to be sad. Frustrated with his thoughts running around in circles, he let out a growl, running his hands through his hair. He was back to point one.

**-0-**

_**S**lowly, eyes opened, blinking rapidly to focus on the surroundings. Confused at where he was, the owner moved around, patting around..._

_Only to feel nothing?_

_Eyes looked down and gasped as there was no body except for the mere outline of it. He huffed. _

"_Guess I'll come back another day..."_

Sasuke awoke with a gasp, his body covered in cold sweat.

_What was that dream about?_

He was terrified, yet he couldn't remember an ounce of what he had just dreamed about. His eyes went to his portrait and he moved off of his bed. Slipping into his slippers, he headed towards the canvas, picking up his brush and with neat, graceful, perfected strokes, he began to paint.

**-0-**

"**Y**ou know, according to what you've told me, you've only been painting after having these nightmares, right?"

Sasuke looked up at his guardian, Kakashi, who was also a psychiatrist, with a disdain look and bloodshot eyes.

"Do you not think I realize that? I'm losing sleep over nightmares I can't even remember, but they motivate me to paint _him_."

Kakashi pondered for a moment, before looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, feeling that single gaze of his guardian's eyes. Ever since he could remember, he's always seen his guardian with a mask that covered his lower face and a bandana covering his left eye...You neverk now what he was feeling _or _thinking.

"Maybe instead of an angel, he's a demon. You know, since you're drawing him after these nightmares and all – "

"You're wrong. He's not a demon, he's an angel." Sasuke stated, suddenly feeling vicious at the thought of someone claiming the angel to be a demon. "I know he's an angel, so don't you _dare_ call him a demon."

Kakashi merely looked at him before getting up.

"Well, there's nothing I can do to help you. So, I'd better get going. Can't spend my entire day with you, I have little animals to save, you know?" And with a wink of his single eye, he left.

Looking at the door, Sasuke snorted.

'You're a psychiatrist, idiot, you don't save animals."

**-0-**

**The Untitled Chapter 01 End//Chapter completed on _06.01.07_**

**Chibi Chidori's nonsense:**

And with this, it is the wrap up of chapter one. Everything is going pretty well and smoothly and I feel as if the character introductions are going slowly and nicely. One to two characters per chapter is enough, maybe three at a time, but introductions will not be made in every chapter. Nyahahaha, I'm such a dork. (A hyper dork at that. :smile: )

This chapter is also short, I'm sorry. . The next one, however, is definitely a lot longer, if that's any good news to you. Since the prologue was so short, I decided to update this first chapter quickly, but the next chapter may come in around 3-4 weeks.

So, if you enjoyed this chapter, even a little bit, please review and make me happy. No one lined, "please update soon" fics, because I'd like to hear your opinion instead of a simple, "very good update soon". Those, I find, are just a waste of my time. (Sorry to offend those who write that, but honestly, spare more than 5 seconds?)

Thank you for the reviews, although I won't be able to reply! Now, moving on to other stories I haven't updated in a while (per say, an year or two. :yikes: )


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Untitled.**_

Summary: An artist of 21st century dreams something he can't remember, and when he paints a picture, his heart can only cry out. He doesn't know what to title it, until his inspiration comes to life, literally.

Pairing: (Main) Sasuke x Naruto; (Side) One-sided Sakura x Sasuke, One Sided Gaara x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka.

Warnings: Not for the weak of heart, those against homosexuality, and those who dislike curses. I ensure you, there will be a lot of cursing. O.o

**-0-**

**The Untitled:** Chapter 2

**-0-**

_**W**__earily, the mysterious eyes opened again._

"_Oh, am I back here again?"_

_Remembering what had happened last time, the figure looked down at his hands, smiling when his hands were visible instead of transparent, like before. He pressed the palms of his hands together, a happy, purring sound escaping his throat. However, his happiness quickly disappeared, his smile turning into a frown as he looked at his still transparent legs. He hopped on one leg, and then the other, before he huffed and pouted, his cheeks resembling to that of a chipmunk._

"_I guess it's still not time." He muttered, before looking at the figure on the bed. He blew a quick kiss and escaped the room, going back to his friends to complain about his still current transparency._

**-0-**

**K**akashi yawned or seemed to be yawning (as nobody could tell because of his mask), as he stepped into his kitchen. He opened the door to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk carton and turning to sit at the kitchen table only to see a haggard looking Sasuke picking at his cereal.

In shock, he dropped the milk carton and let out a little yelp as the cold milk lapped at his feet.

Sasuke's eyes only moved at the noise, a slightly scornful look crossing his face, before he returned to slushing around of what use to be his cereal.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn.", which in Sasuke-language, meant 'Kakashi, you better clean up the milk before it covers the entire kitchen floor. I'd rather not walk in milk and buy a new carton of milk first thing in the morning.'

Startled that the obviously annoyed looking boy answered him, despite it being a word that wasn't even considered English, the guardian hurriedly rummaged through the cabinets to find a cloth and began to wipe the spilt milk from the floor.

"Geez, Sasuke. You scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing up so early?"

Sasuke looked at his disdainfully, finally dropping the spoon full of cereal slush and got up from the table, bringing the bowl of the mess with him.

"It's _not_ early, Kakashi, it's past noon. And I've been up since 3, because, if you haven't remembered, I haven't been getting any sleep at all due to the nightmares that I can't _fucking remember!_ And _not_ only that, but the first thing you are worried about when you see me is not my appearance, oh _no_. It's how, _I_ ,who happened to be doing nothing but swishing the cereal in my bowl around for hours-"

'_Swishing?_' Kakashi thought.

"-until it isn't even _cereal_ anymore, just sitting at the table scaring the living shit-"

"Language, Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted.

"-out of you! _For doing absolutely nothing_!!! You know what! You completely ruined my already ruined day! .**.**" Sasuke seethed.

Kakashi raised a brow, feigning hurt at the words that were viciously thrown at him.

"I'm hurt Sasuke, that you hate me, but have to curse at me as well. I thought I raised you as a good child; you're obviously just PMSing and you're not even a girl. Wait, have you been hiding something from me all these years?"

"_**Fuck you, Kakashi!**_" Said the, now, furious teen. He dropped his bowl in the sink and pushed Kakashi aside as he left the kitchen, screaming about living with an idiot who doesn't even know from left to right. Kakashi only smiled before taking out a cup and pouring what was left of the milk.

'Ah, what a beautiful start of a beautiful day.' He happily thought, as he sighed with happiness. Few minutes later, he heard a crash upstairs and even more screaming. "_**Kakashi, I am going to kill you!!!**_"

A beautiful start of a new day indeed.

**-0-**

**S**asuke sat on the couch of his study, gnawing the pillow he was holding close to his chest viciously.

Now normally our Sasuke wouldn't be seething like this, as he hardly shows emotions, however, he was furious at the moment.

His angel, the painting he had spent so many hours getting worked up over, was gone. The canvas was as empty as it was the day it was new, and there was no trace of the picture what-so-ever.

Rustling was heard outside his door and a soft knock was heard.

Sasuke ignored it, however, annoyed that someone was invading his private time.

Another sharp knock sounded.

A vein suddenly popped out of his forehead as he quickly stomped to the door.

"What the _fuck _do you want?!" He yelled at the poor person on the door, his face turning slightly red.

A sheepish smile had met his eyes.

"Er, hi Sasuke!" Sasuke merely looked at the brunet in front of him, contemplating whether he should kill him now, as quickly as possible, or later-painfully and slowly.

"Kiba, please do tell me _why_ you're here..." Sasuke all but growled through his teeth, trying to restrain himself.

The said brunet had only kept smiling and the already agitated man couldn't restrain himself any further. "If you want me to spare your life, please do tell me why you're here or I would very much prefer going to sleep and ignoring the rest of the world for today."

"Well, since you're such a bastard, suit yourself. I was going to introduce you to someone really nice and all-"

"Kiba," Sasuke interrupted, his breathing calming all of a sudden. "Do you _honestly_ think that I'd want to be introduced to anyone right now?!"

Kiba only huffed, his eyes growing narrow as he too became annoyed.

"Don't be such a prissy bastard, you bum. Oi, Naruto, c'mon let's go. Apparently Mr. Ice Prince here doesn't want to meet you after all."

Kiba had walked out and grabbed a tan arm that happened to appear out of nowhere.

"W-wait, Kiba!"

Whether it was the annoyance that crept up Sasuke's spine at Kiba's name calling or the chilling soft voice that he recognized, he didn't know, but it compelled him to reach out and grab the stranger's arm in the spur of the moment.

"Ah-" said that enchanting voice and Sasuke was met with a face all too familiar to him.

Blue eyes, soft sun-kissed blond hair, fairly tanned cheeks with three whisker marks on each...This boy was an exact replica of his current angel portrait.

**-0-**

**K**iba was talking animatedly while his friend, Naruto, was sitting next to him, fidgeting in silence...

And Sasuke was staring at him, making the blond even more uncomfortable.

"So, Sasuke..." Kiba muttered in annoyance. The said man was paying no attention to him, what-so-ever, and he was feeling very...abandoned. After all, he was an exhibitionist. "What's got your undies all bunched up?"

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at Kiba's vulgar 'joke' as he put it.

"It's called boxers, but if you insist on knowing the events, I'll tell you. My painting, the one I've been working on, is missing. What irks me even more is that I've just _recently _finished it and as soon as I shut my eyes for a nap, it was gone."

"Well, why don't you contact the police then?"

"Already done. Azuma contacted them as soon as I told him, since he is my manager and all."

"Oh, I can help with that!" A voice said, interrupting the two. Now, all eyes were on the blue-eyed blond that just spoke.

"Ah, you see, my guardian is part of the police force. He's a detective so he can find out a lot of information quickly and discretely. And an old sensei of mine works as an assistant to this psychiatrist, so he can help interrogate people...My aunt is a doctor, but she also has a masters in forensic science so she can help search around the canvas for any fingerprints or anything..."

The blond stopped his talking and looked at the two gaping at him, (or, one gaping and the other one still staring, as Uchiha's do not gape) and blushed, looking down at his lap again.

"Ah, sorry...I usually start to blab a lot like that when I get excited...I made a fool out of myself, didn't I?" He said sheepishly.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving the blonds. "No, actually, I appreciate your help although we just met. Thank you. You'll have to let me treat you to dinner one day."

Sasuke smiled at the blond, which was returned in full.

All of this did not go unnoticed by the person who was now labeled, 'the third, yet useful, wheel.'

**-0-**

**I**t was a few hours after his two guests left and Sasuke found himself drinking coffee, staring intently at his empty canvas. As if it would miraculously reappear.

As if something _magical _would happen.

Seconds ticked by as they turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into hours. Before Sasuke realized it, it was already 23:00 (11:00pm).

"Might as well call it a day." He muttered to himself before getting up from his warmed seat. He shut the lights and made his way to the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth before making his way to the bed. Pulling the covers and comforters over him, he wrapped them securely over his arms before shutting his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him.

Then, a light flashed, and he opened his eyes slightly, only to see a portrait of his angel enveloped in a bright light that illuminated the room. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and rubbed them, making sure he was wide awake as the events taking place before him seemed impossible.

_Someone was reaching __**out **__of the canvas! _

He merely stared and the light encasing the figure and the canvas faded slightly. Slowly, Sasuke maneuvered his hand around his nighstand, searching for an object before his hand grazed against his liquor bottle. He grasped it tightly, and brought it closer to his chest. He raised the bottle over his head, preparing to swing it down painfully as the lightly completely faded, only to stop as his eyes met an all too familiar grin.

"Guess it looks like I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Blue eyes shined sheepishly.

And Sasuke could only stutter one word; a name, in his shock.

"U-Uzumaki?"

**-0-**

**The Untitled Chapter 02 End//Chapter completed on **_**August, 13, 2007.**_

**Chibi Chidori's Nonsense:**

Firstly, I appreciate the lot of you who have taken the time to review. I don't think I've had this many reviews for a just starting fiction of mine, and it boosts my self-esteem a lot. Next.

Wow. I utterly have no comment, what-so-ever about my lack of updates. (especially since this chapter is so short!) Actually, that's not true, I lied. I have so much to say, yet it's all jumbled up words crashing into each other in my head and I have no way of relaying it to you guys. Except, I apologize dearly for the extremely long wait.

I, myself, dislike the fact that some authors take so long to update. But I never complain, because the longer the wait, the more work and thought they put into it. It also gives me another reason to read the story all over again, just to get into the feeling, once they update. Then I get hooked, then wait, then lose it, and repeat the cycle all over again. Gah, besides this, my life has been hectic, but that's no excuse.

But, to tell you guys what has been going on with my life so you're not wondering where I have been the past…year…(again). Well…er…To put it short, I have a birth-related heart problem that's been giving me some difficulties lately (although the doctor swore it would not affect me as I got older. What a liar.) Anyhow, because of that, I have been in and out of the ER and the hospital everyday preparing for surgery. And due to the weakening of my immune system, I caught the stomach virus and the flu one after another so I missed university for two weeks. (my classes!)

So that is my life story. Sorry, but I felt like you should know why I was out for so long, especially since this was completed more than an year ago. Enough of me boring you!

I've seem to developed a knack for intense sarcasm. So, hope it doesn't surprise you when some chapters start to drip with sarcasm. This chapter seemed too short, a mere five pages. Argh, I hope I can do better the next chapter.

Thank you for your reviews. And for the ones who stuck with me since the prologue (of reviews), thank you very much. (Anyone interested in beta-ing, feel free to leave me a reply in a review! Or message...Either way, I'm hunting for a beta. ^^)


	4. Chapter 3

The Untitled.

Summary: An artist of 21st century dreams something he can't remember, and when he paints a picture, his heart can only cry out. He doesn't know what to title it, until his inspiration comes to life, literally.

Pairing: (Main) Sasuke x Naruto; (Side) One-sided Sakura x Sasuke, One Sided Gaara x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka.

Warnings: Not for the weak of heart, those against homosexuality, and those who dislike curses. I ensure you, there will be a lot of cursing. O.o

**-0-**

**The Untitled:** Chapter 3

**-0-**

**A**suma groaned as the phone rang loudly, interrupting his much needed sleep. With the sudden disappearance of Sasuke's most recent piece, he had been all over the city with the police in hopes of finding it. He reached out to the phone, picking it up from its base, quickly using his peripherals to see if he had awoken the person beside him, before answering the phone.

"Asuma speaking." He all but grunted into the phone.

"Hey, Asuma?"

"Sasuke? What's wrong, you're calling me at two in the morning!" He whispered into the phone, taking a quick glance from the figure on the bed to the digital clock on his nightstand.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. Look, just call off the search for my painting."

"What?!" Asuma couldn't help himself from shouting, the sudden outburst causing a stir in the person next to him. Suddenly, the man found two arms wrapped around his waist to sooth him and Asuma gently placed a hand onto an arm, patting it gently, before going back to the phone. "Sasuke, what do you mean call off the search? Are you giving up on it?"

"No…" The voice became hesitant and Asuma instantly became suspicious, straining himself to hear the rest of what Sasuke was saying as it was whispered. "I – nevermind. Just know that something happened and the painting managed to get back here so the police have nothing to search for because it's back where it belongs."

"Are you sure it's not a fake?" Asuma questioned.

"I think I could tell if he was the real deal or not. Look, I have to go so just do me a favor and call off the search." The voice said, clearly irritated. Asuma, himself, was about to snap back. He was the one woken up at 2 in the morning and you don't see _him_ snapping at the person who called.

"Wait, Sasuke you should just-" and before Asuma could finish the rest of the sentence, he heard the dial tone and sighed. Sasuke had hung up on him. He set the phone back to its place before succumbing to the arms that pulled him back under the warm covers of the blanket.

"Asuma, who was that?" a soft, sleepy voice, questioned.

"It was Sasuke; he told me to call off the search. He sounded strange though…I wonder if everything's alright." Asuma kept thinking about how quiet and hesitant Sasuke sounded, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. '_But at two in the morning?'_

"Don't worry about it, you're just thinking too much. Let's go back to sleep." The voice coaxed, and Asuma complied, forgetting about Sasuke for now.

"I hope you're right, Kurenai." He stated before turning off the lamp, settling into bed and smiled as his wife snuggled closer, hugging him in an awkward, one-arm hug for comfort. Yet, he still couldn't shrug off the strange feeling. The last thought he had before he allowed sleep to overtake him pondered on what Sasuke had said before he hung up. '_Why had Sasuke said _he_?' _

**-0-**

**S**asuke stared at the phone before putting it down and looked at the figure who was watching him with a pair of curious azure eyes. The same exact eyes he had painted.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You seem a bit pale."

The said man couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm _perfectly_ fine because having a living entity come out and materialize from a painting I created is just a common thing that happens frequently in my life."

The blond man had the audacity to make a sheepish face at him, just realizing that his question had been somewhat stupid, if not rhetorical.

The Uchiha approached the blond, sitting next to him and looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" He said, after a careful, awkward pause.

"Well what?" The other countered.

"Aren't you going to tell me why and how, exactly, you came out of my painting? You said yourself that you owe me an explanation."

The blond's eyebrows knitted together in concentration as the man contemplated how he should explain this phenomenon in a way that was believable and understandable. However, accomplishing either of the two was highly unlikely and he sighed, preparing himself to begin his tale.

"Well, to start it off…You created me. I tried to come out a few times when I was still incomplete–" He looked up to see Sasuke with a confused gaze, before hurrying to explain himself. " –and what I mean by incomplete is your painting." He felt relief when some sort of comprehension dawned on his 'creator' and he continued. "So anyhow, while I was still incomplete, whenever I came out of the painting, I was still transparent, so I had to come back." He glanced at Sasuke again, searching for any reaction, but the man's curious gaze had settled and Naruto only received a calm stare and he sighed. He brushed a tan hand to rummage his blond hair before he continued.

"I know you drew me and everything, but I was a person before that. I'm…well, I'm a –"

"An angel?" Sasuke finished, interrupting Naruto. The blond looked at him with a sad smile that somehow caused an uncomfortable clenching feeling in the raven man and he grew quiet again.

"Well, no, not exactly an angel." Naruto replied. "I'm an angel to a degree, yes, but not what you think with the white wings and the halo and all. But anyhow, not just in your painting, but realistically, I am, I guess for technical purposes, an angel. I died early in someone else's place because I saved someone from a stabbing and got killed instead…" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he remembered the incident, unconsciously massaging a place near his heart where Sasuke only assumed the wound was. Naruto came back to his senses after a moment and continued.

"God gave me mercy, so instead of a spirit, I was to be an angel of sorts until my second chance would come. I asked him how I was to know when the time would come, and He just said that I'll be able to figure it out. So, instead of the usual angel's task of doing God's errand, I was to lead people to their deaths." At this, the blue eyes grew bitter. "It was terrifying, to say the least. Although their death was planned since their birth, I had to make sure that they passed when they were supposed to. I didn't directly kill them, but I'm accomplice enough to be labeled a murderer if I were still alive. I hated it, and when people saw me as their spirits transferred from life to death, they despised me. 'Demon' they would say. 'It's because of you I died.' And the continued spiting me as I led them to the gateways of hell and heaven, leaving them to the judge to see where they would land." The blond grew quiet and Sasuke restrained himself from urging the blond to continue. Naruto cleared his throat before starting again.

"Well, after a while, it began to take a stroll on me and God seemed to notice so he relieved me of my duties. I couldn't be thankful enough. So, without anything to do, I went from place to place, hovering around areas to see if my second chance would happen anytime soon. Nothing happened, however, so I just watched everyone and became a guardian angel on an occasional basis, because I couldn't stand some people being hurt.

"Then, I met Kiba. At first, I thought he was my second chance, because he was able to see me. You don't know how glad I was to be finally able to talk to a person after all these years." Sasuke noted at how Naruto's eyes lit up as he mentioned Kiba, and he couldn't help but quietly get irritated, before he regained his senses. _Why _was he getting irritated? He was brought back to his senses as Naruto's voice lulled him back to reality. "But after a while, I just realized that was all he was able to do. He could only see and talk to me, but he couldn't _do _anything.

"Since he was the only person who was able to see me, he agreed to help me. So, one day, I was flying around, thinking about what I would do once I get my body back. I wanted to search for my soul mate, because I felt that he (or she) was somewhere here, just waiting for me."

Sasuke raised a brow at the mention of a 'he' in the potential soul mate.

"And all of a sudden, it started to rain. Lightning was flashing everywhere and I saw a bird, fighting against the storm." Sasuke's eyes widened as he started to piece some tidbits of the information together. _That bird – _

"I felt so bad for the bird because it was stuck in something that I thought was a maelstrom, so I flew to it, but before I could reach it, lightning struck. And then, all of a sudden, I felt eyes staring at me and something began to pull me down. So I turned to the source of this weird feeling and I saw you staring at me through the window before you left to go to your canvas." Naruto paused momentarily, watching Sasuke, before continuing his tale that was so surreal but so…possible.

"I was drawn towards you, so I went to see what you were drawing and I was so surprised when I saw that it was _me_!. I thought you could see me, so I started talking to you and waving my hands around, happy that someone else besides Kiba could see me, but after a while, I felt stupid because you weren't talking back to me. So I shouted at you and called you some names–" At this, the blond had the decency to look sheepish, "-before I realized that you couldn't see or hear me. You don't know how dejected I was.

"But, while I was being all sulky and depressed, I felt my spirit being pulled again when you started drawing me and I was pulled to the canvas, and before I realized it, I was able to materialize! Although not completely, it was a start." The blond took a breath before turning to Sasuke and grasped the perplexed man's hands in his own, taking a serious face. "Sasuke, I really think that you're my second chance."

The said-man had nothing to say in reply.

**-0-**

**S**asuke didn't know what to do at the moment. He wanted to laugh at the blond before him, brushing off everything as a joke. He wanted to leer at him, belittle him by asking the other if he thought that Sasuke was that gullible. He wanted to praise him for his acting and magic skills. But, as he looked into the azure eyes filled with hope, desperation, and faith – the hope, desperation, and faith that Sasuke would _believe _his story – Sasuke could not do either. Somehow, he knew Naruto's story could not be an act, but be real. How else could the blond have known about the bird during the storm? Not to mention the fact that his canvas was now blank and there was no explaining how Naruto came out of it, because no magic trick was able to do that. (1)

Naruto continued to look into his eyes with such passion that Sasuke felt weak, entranced by the strong emotions that he was beginning to feel.

"Okay." Started Sasuke and before he could continue, Naruto's eyes shaped into half-crescents and got ready to tackle the raven-haired man before Sasuke interrupted hurriedly. "Hey, wait a second. Before you jump to conclusions, let me ask something. Say I am your second-chance, Naruto…What are we going to do about it?"

The blond felt unexplainably happy at the fact that Sasuke said 'we' before he smiled sheepishly as the question sunk in. "Actually, I really have no idea. I'm more of a 'go-with-the-flow' kind of guy, so now that I think about it, I was planning to just stay with you and have you help me figure out this second chance so I can become a real human-person-whatever again."

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight the on-coming headache. He really needed to sleep, after being deprived of it for so long. Really, was just a few hours of sleep so much to ask for?

**-0-**

**"**_**H**ey, Kiba, if I don't come back in two hours, just take it that things went really well, okay?"_

Kiba shut off the lights and climbed into his bed, muttering about how he couldn't believe he stayed up this late to wait for some 'dumb blond angel'. He got comfortable beneath his blankets and turned to look out the window. It was a clear night.

"I guess things went really well, Naruto." He said with a smirk before yawning and falling asleep.

**-0-**

_**The Untitled Chapter 03 End//Chapter Completed 01.01.09**_

**Chibi Chidori's Nonsense:**

Bwahahahaha! I HAVE COMPLETED YET ANOTHER CHAPTER~~~~ I love Naruto. I love Sasuke. I love life.

Anyhow, I think I can make monthly updates (maybe even shorter). My life is beginning to be less hectic, and I finally had the time to sit down and write. (Whoo, three chapters in one day!!! Although they won't be uploaded all in one go. Give some people to get in over the shock that I have returned. Sorta.)

Sorry it's a bit on the short side. I really want to break 5 pages, but it is extremely difficult. Gah! On the other hand, this story is getting somewhere…I wasn't completely satisfied with it and I had to write it over a bunch of times, but other than that, this chapter wasn't all the exciting…Kind of like a transition chapter, if you will. Thanks for staying with me so far. (I'm so glad you guys didn't give up on me. Seriously very happy.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and await for the next update~ Yay!!

Oh. About reviews. C'mon guys, I have 45 author alerts, 1075 hits, and no where near the same amount of reviews. I'd be very happy (and update a loooot faster) if there were reviews. Feed me, I'm hungry. I'd like to know there are people alive and actually thinking about my works instead of a regular, "update soon". Much thanks. And I love you all.

(1) Youtube/google/etc. this dude named Cyril Takayama. His magic tricks are awesome. He brings hamburgers out from pictures and eats them and puts his logo on Snake (Metal Gear Solid) through a t.v. screen. So amazing.


	5. Chapter 4

The Untitled.

Summary: An artist of 21st century dreams something he can't remember, and when he paints a picture, his heart can only cry out. He doesn't know what to title it, until his inspiration comes to life, literally.

Pairing: (Main) Sasuke x Naruto; (Side) One-sided Sakura x Sasuke, One Sided Gaara x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka.

Warnings: Not for the weak of heart, those against homosexuality, and those who dislike curses. I ensure you, there will be a lot of cursing. O.o

**Quick Notes to ****Sometimes Its Just A Fantasy****, because you're an anonymous writer and I can't privately reply to you (and your email didn't show, which is why I'm replying in this fashion.)**

**-**I think I'm aware of the fact that there are so few a chapters in a story that has existed for two years now. However, you are aware that I have a life of my own, yes? And if you read the authors notes from the previous chapters, which are always at the bottom of the chapter (Which I'm assuming you didn't, as I wouldn't be writing this), I was out of commission for a while because of my heart condition. I was in the hospital. Unable to update. At all. In a life or death situation. That a bit clearer for you? I don't think me updating is "acting more responsibly", because writing this is entirely my choice. I have a choice to post up my works or not. I have a choice to completely discontinue this fic. What I do is not up to you to decide, because my being responsible is taking care of my health first, no? I have the next chapters all written down and I even have the story finished. I only type when I have an opportunity to, with my heart surgery coming up and what-not. I am not saying that this is a flame or that you are 'being mean', but my personal life comes before this story. If I were dead, there'd be no way this story would update itself, would it? Sorry to say, but I think you were being slightly selfish in pointing out my not continuous updates. And asking me to 'try and update more often". I think that's what I've been doing for the past few days and I believe you have no right to say that. This is just my opinion on what you said, and I agree, I didn't update much in a span of two years. But you know what? There are people who don't update daily or weekly but yearly instead (one of them a great writer too). You have to remember that we are not here for your entertainment but we are here solely for our own entertainment, uploading our works to share our enthusiasm of the anime with the rest of the world. I would understand if I did not update due to laziness or just not wanting to update. But I think you should honestly check before you write anything of the sort.

And to all the other reviewers…Thank you for your wonderful reviews, as few as they may be. =] They've made me feel quite giddy about my story (a good feeling).

**-0-**

**The Untitled:** Chapter 4 (Happy Birthday, The Untitled! Yay!)

**-0-**

**C**hocolate-brown eyes opened, still clouded with sleep before closing as their owner stretched out in a yawn. Grumbling to himself, Kiba made his way to his bathroom, relieving himself before proceeding to continue his daily routine.

"Naruto, what's the weather going to be like today? And what do you think I should have for breakfast?" He waited for the blond to shout at him with the daily, "I'm no weatherman!" before being followed by what Kiba wanted answered…

But all was silent.

Kiba hummed to himself, not liking the awkward silence he had grown unaccustomed to in the few weeks he had shared with the blond. He lied down on his bed, wondering where the blond was before he remembered Naruto telling him to not wait for him if he didn't come back in two hours from when he left. That was the last thought Kiba had yesterday before he allowed sleep to consume him.

_That's right_, he thought. _Naruto hasn't come back yet…_Wait

Kiba shot up from his bed. "Naruto _hasn't _come back yet!"

At this, Kiba hastily dressed himself and swallowed down the quickly made cereal, nearly choking himself in the process. He took a quick glance outside, noting the slightly grew weather, before grabbing his keys and a jacket, running out the door.

He hailed for a taxi, temporarily forgetting that he himself owned a car and shouted his destinations at the driver, hastily shutting the door before sitting back. Then, he began to twiddle his thumbs. Where was he going, exactly?

Why, to Uchiha, Sasuke's house, of course!

**-0-**

**S**asuke cursed at whoever was in charge of him up there. It had been the third night in a row that he hadn't slept and honestly, he was willing to kill anyone and anything that popped up in his sight. A soft rustling of fabric sounded next to him and he turned, glaring at the perpetrator. _Him._

_It was all _his _fault._

Last night, after the discussion about Naruto's appearance, Sasuke asked a question. The one question then escalated into a series of more questions.

"What happened to my painting?"

Naruto gave him a look before explaining.

"As long as I materialize, your painting won't exist. When I go back to my spiritual form, however, the painting will appear where it was last, so it will be back in your stand in your studio."

"…Are you going to go back to your spiritual form?"

"No, I rather like having a solid body that people can see, hear, and talk to."

"But you have Kiba –"

"Who is just one person." The blond interrupted. "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Well…It is my painting and since I'm an artist, I _do_ make a living off of selling my created works–"

"You want to _sell _me?!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He probably shouldn't have worded it like that.

"Sasuke, I thought you agreed to help me with my second chance! You only wanted me to stay so you could sell me for _money_?! Why, you bastard! I'm going to hate you and eat all your strawberries! I _know _your weakness for them! And you know what? After I eat all of them, I'm not going to feel a single ounce of guilt!"

Sasuke blinked before interrupting the other in his angry rant about consuming all of the food located in the apartment.

"Naruto, I am not going to sell you, you idiot. What am I, some kind of slave-master? You make it sound like you're a whore!" At this the said blond calmed himself.

"Oh…Then, what were you implying when you said you were a painter who sells paintings?"

"I was just wondering, that's all. I needed to know so I could decide whether or not to start a new painting. Money doesn't last forever, you know, and neither does inspiration." Naruto hummed in thought before nodding eagerly to himself.

"Hey, hey! I got an idea! How about I turn into a painting and get sold, you getting paid. Then at night, before I'm shipped off, I'll turn into me and fly back to you so you'll get the money and won't get blamed for the missing painting!"

Sasuke let the idea roll around in his mind, thinking of different outcomes before shaking his head in disagreement.

"I can only sell the painting once, then, and the buyer will probably demand a refund, so there won't be much of a point. He watched the angel deflate, eyebrows furrowing as the blond concentrated on another idea before sighing.

"Ramen." Sasuke blinked.

"What?" He said, rather stupidly. Then all of a sudden, he found his face full of the pillow Naruto threw at him. _Why that idiot blond - ! _

And so, the night proceeded in an immature pillow fight, Naruto winning as he decided to pour ice down Sasuke's back before retreating to bed at five in the morning, ignoring Sasuke's screeching of promising death.

Hence, Sasuke getting no sleep at all.

Sasuke looked in disdain at the blond. Not that he hated Naruto or anything, but he needed to take a piss and the blond was the one thing from preventing him to go into the bathroom.

"Hey," the raven nudged the blond, "Naruto, wake up." The blond didn't even stir and Sasuke began to twitch. With a quick glance at the clock to check the time, he turned back to the blond, nudging a bit more urgently.

"Naruto, get up. I need to go, _now._"

The blond murmured before sighing happily, his grasp around Sasuke's waist becoming tighter and firm. Sasuke began to grit his teeth.

"Naruto, get up now or God help me, I will piss all over you and this bed." emphasizing his point with a firm shove. He nearly sighed in relief as the blond let go before rushing to the bathroom, ignoring the quiet "Sasuke?" that was muttered after him.

Ah, that felt _much _ better.

Sasuke cleaned himself, making sure he was decent before going back to his room, noticing, with mild irritation, that Naruto had fallen asleep again. _Figures._

He headed to the kitchen, fully intent on enjoying his coffee with the peace and quiet he was previously unable to enjoy before he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell followed by a couple of loud, cacophonous knocks.

"Uchiha! Uchiha, I know you're awake so open the damn door!"

Sasuke merely cursed at his luck.

**-0-**

**A**fter allowing entrance to Kiba, who nearly broke down his door, Sasuke made his coffee and warmed up a croissant in the microwave.

"So Sasuke, what'd you do last night?" Kiba said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Sasuke blanched at the lecherous thoughts that might've filled Kiba's head and debated if he should ignore or answer him. He decided to go with the latter, since Kiba would probably give him a hard time otherwise.

"It wasn't the worse night of my life, I'll tell you that. I got to sleep with Naruto after all, and let me tell you, he's pretty warm." Sasuke wasn't lying at all, just arranging the words to give a more suggestive idea, which Kiba did not fail to miss if his brightly blushing face was any indication. Sasuke mentally smirked. Who says he couldn't have fun with his friend? After all, Kiba _did _ruin a perfectly quiet and peaceful morning.

"Y-you _what?!_" Kiba screeched. Sasuke winced, his pounding headache from the previous night surfacing again.

Damn it, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Sasuke? 'm hungry…" came a low, mumbled sound from the doorway. Both Sasuke and Kiba looked to the entrance of the kitchen, Sasuke smirking and Kiba nearly choking at Naruto's appearance.

Naruto was wearing one of Sasuke's long shirts (and it seemed that he was wearing _only _that), the shirt coming down to the blond's knees. Sasuke couldn't help but ogle the adorable blond with his eyes as the other man – angel – lifted the all-too long sleeves to rub his eyes of sleep. Sasuke quickly glanced at Kiba and snorted quietly. Perhaps this joke can continue for a while. Besides, Sasuke really needed some fun.

With a fluid motion, Sasuke placed himself next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder before lowering his mouth to the other's ear.

"how are you feeling? Are you tired anywhere at all?" Naruto stretched his back, yawning before replying.

'Yeah, I'm a bit tired. You were really rough last night, Sasuke." The said man glanced at Kiba, nearly smiling as the boy continuously began to pale. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, who was staring at him curiously, and leaned in closer.

"Just sit down and I'll make you something _good_ so I can pay you back for last night." Naruto smiled before nodding and apparently that was the limit for Kiba.

"Aw, you guys! I don't need to know about you guys sexing each other! Keep those details to yourselves! What's worse is that you _know _I'm here yet you're still flaunting – "

'Kiba, what the _fuck_ are you ranting on about?" Naruto interrupted quite harshly. Hey, nothing comes between a man, er angel, and his stomach.

Sasuke started to chuckle before it transformed into all out laughter and both Naruto and Kiba turned to him, the latter looking at the raven as if he grew another head or two.

"Er, Sasuke, are you all right?" Kiba asked, suddenly frightened for his life. First his two friends were going at each other like rabbits after one day of meeting each other and now Sasuke was going crazy. What next, Itachi wearing pink and singing the Barbie girl song coming through the door?

At this thought, Kiba shuddered, goose bumps making an appearance on his arms.

"Er, Sasuke, I don't get what's all that funny. I just asked you guys to stop talking about your sexual experiences with each other last night and – "

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute, _what _did you say we were doing?" Naruto interrupted once again.

Sasuke calmed his laughter, although he was still laughing outrageously on the inside. He just loved the priceless look on Kiba's face.

Kiba looked at Naruto strangely.

"Naruto, you don't have to lie about your relationship. I'll keep it a secret if you want, but – "

"Keep what a secret?"

"That you guys are having sex and presumably in a relationship!" Kiba seethed, irked at the fact that he got interrupted numerously in a short amount of time.

Sasuke uncharacteristically began to laugh again, although his heart clenched painfully at the fact that this assumption wasn't true. He wondered why.

**-0-**

**N**aruto blinked. And blinked again.

_Why _did Kiba think that he and Sasuke were doing each other? He looked at the raven, who had quelled from his second burst of uncharacteristic laughter and decided that he had something to do with the situation. He prepared himself to reprimand the man, second chance or not.

"Sasuke" a voice growled, and Naruto blinked. That wasn't his voice. The blond turned to Kiba as everything seemed to click for the brunet as well.

"Don't tell me you _raped _Naruto!"

…or maybe not. So maybe Kiba wasn't as bright as Naruto had initially thought.

The blond gave a sigh before yanking the angered boy to sit back down.

"Calm down Kiba, Sasuke was only joking with you."

"No I wasn't." Sasuke stated with a smirk, amusement still lingering in his eyes.

"So you _did _rape Naruto, you perverted fu-"

"_No_, Kiba, I did not rape him." Sasuke quickly interrupted. Once Kiba got on his cursing rant, he would never stop. "I just slept with him, that's all. You just inferred from what I said in a different way and I couldn't help teasing you."

At this revelation, Kiba blushed brightly, realizing how stupidly he must have sounded. He quickly excused himself, rushing into the bathroom before slamming it shut, no doubt cursing himself at his stupidity.

Naruto glanced at the shut door before turning an angry gaze upon Sasuke.

"I can't believe you played a joke like that, Sasuke!" The man merely gave a shrug of his shoulders and picked up his forgotten coffee from the table, sipping it quietly.

Hm…It had gotten cold during the time Kiba spent muttering stupid ideas to himself.

Naruto just huffed and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door and asking if Kiba was alright. Sasuke heard a crash and a moan, snickering despite himself. He had forgotten that he left the wet towel on the floor last night, after wiping all of the ice off of him.

Oh well.

**-0-**

**A**suma checked his clock as he impatiently waited for the elevator to come down. He was sorely tempted to take the stairs to Sasuke's 7th floor apartment, but he decided to save his energy.

He had a feeling he might need it later.

He looked up at the chime of the elevator signaling its arrival and stepped through the doors, thinking to himself as the door closed.

Why was Sasuke so hesitant about talking about his picture last night? He was so keen on finding it, then suddenly it appears and he's satisfied? Asuma just couldn't figure it out. It had bothered him all morning and he just had to come check and see. He glanced up and wondered why the elevator wasn't moving. They were still on the ground floor. He looked to the elevator buttons, preparing to call the apartment's technician when he suddenly felt stupid and pressed the '7' button. He watched as the button lighted up and heard the elevator chime as it began to ascend.

He had forgotten to press the button.

**-0-**

**S**asuke hummed to himself.

His morning went fine, despite the fact that he did not have his peaceful and quiet morning. Kiba had made sure of that.

Now, he was quietly sipping his newly brewed coffee, his gaze on Naruto and Kiba, who had finally made it out of his bathroom, as they chatted with one another. The hum of the television filled in any, if what would be empty, spaces of silence. It was quite serene and Sasuke made sure to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a knock and Sasuke restrained the urge to groan. He knew the eventful morning couldn't last. With a sigh, the Uchiha walked up to the door and opened it, before slamming it closed.

_Shit_. He hadn't expected Asuma to be here so early. Heck, he hadn't expected Asuma to be here at all. Sasuke's eyes went back to the blond, who was now looking at him curiously, the sound of the door catching his attention.

"Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke could answer him, the knocks sounded again.

"Sasuke, open the door! Didn't Kakashi teach you that it was rude to slam doors in people's faces, specially if the person was your _manager_?!" Sasuke cursed at his luck and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do and the consequences that would follow.

His intuition did not fail him.

Sasuke opened the door, only to be brushed aside as Asuma quickly walked in, the scent of cigarette smoke overwhelming the raven's nostrils.

"Sasuke, what on earth is wrong with you?!" Asuma exclaimed, looking at the said man before looking around the room, giving a nod to Kiba who waved back. "I thought you didn't sound right in the morning when you called, but then you slam the…" Asuma trailed off as his eyes finally landed on the blond, who awkwardly waved at him, wearing a somewhat sheepish smile.

Asuma opened his mouth to say something, then closed it before opening it again.

"Asuma, stop it, you look like a fish." This brought the said man out of his stupor, giving a quick glare in Kiba's direction before turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Care to explain to me about that person over there? _And _your painting?"

Sasuke couldn't help himself this time; he groaned.

**-0-**

_**Few Minutes Later…**_

"**S**o…You mean to say that this guy is not human," Asuma pointed to Naruto, " and every time he materializes, the painting is gone?"

"Yup" Kiba chirped, quite content that Asuma was taking it better than he assumed.

"And, he also becomes a human again if he uses his second chances, which is you Sasuke, right?"

"That's right!" Naruto said cheerily.

Sasuke watched Asuma with calm eyes; was he seriously believing all of this? He took a quick glance at Naruto and Kiba, who had hope fill their eyes as they seemed to have 'found' another helper, but Sasuke wasn't quite convinced yet.

"Then prove it." And with these three words, the smiles were completely wiped off their faces, a disconcerting expression replacing it instead. "It shouldn't be hard if the story is true." Asuma continued.

Naruto seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding fervently. He suddenly stood up and began to _glow_, just like the other night. However, this time he was encompassed in wings.

Or something that resembled them.

Naruto was no longer visible as he was swallowed by what looked to be wings that sprouted out of nowhere. Instead of feathers, they were made of leathery, _shimmering_ scales that looked as if it were worn and falling apart. After a few minutes, the light faded away and Naruto was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Asuma asked, rather amazed at the light show. Sasuke got up and headed to his studio, his manager following right behind him. The Uchiha opened the door to his studio wide, giving access to his manager, who held his breath as he saw the painting before him.

Then, the painting began to glow and Naruto began to materialize out of the painting once again, just like before.

"…Well, now I know you're not lying." Was all Asuma said. Naruto smiled, Kiba joining him victoriously, while Sasuke just slapped a hand to his forehead.

What kind of people did he live around, honestly?

Sasuke nearly popped a vein as he heard the doorbell sound a second time. Could his day get any worse?

**-0-**

**S**asuke just stared at the person standing in front of the door. After all that had happened, he didn't have the energy to shut the door as he had done to Asuma.

"Hello, little brother. Long time no see."

Sasuke cursed to himself and every other person in the world. His day had officially topped the list of the 'worst days of my life'.

**-0-**

**//**_**The Untitled Chapter 04 End/Completed January 01, 2009.**_

**Chibi Chidori's Nonsense:**

NinjaoftheDarkness - yeah, Sasuke did take Naruto to sleep...just not in the way we all wanted. keke. xD

I can't believe that it's been two years since I started this fic and I hold the most enthusiasm for it yet. And the unbelievable has happened. I have updated three times in a span of 7 days. I'm overly proud of myself. (These fast updates are stopping now though. I just wanted to get another chapter in for this fic's birthday!) From now on, I'll probably update on a bi-weekly basis.

Thank you to all the reviewers out there! (…Although there's not much of you, but there are a lot of story alerts. C'mooon, I just want ONE minute of your time! I'd appreciate it lots.) Anyhow, I thank you for spending your time to read this fic and actually adding it to your lists. I'm happy that it's getting some attention, at least. And hopefully I've answered some questions you guys might've had.

So, happy birthday to 'The Untitled'! Yay! And I broke 5 pages! Yay! (this document is 9 pages long, I'm so proud of myself.)

P.S. I'm getting ready for my heart surgery soon. So, just notifying you guys on that. =]


End file.
